


never tell anybody (outside the family what you're thinking)

by gurj14



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Murder, accidental love confession, lexa is implied to kill people, lexa on trial, not really moral, polis mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurj14/pseuds/gurj14
Summary: Lexa's on trial, Clarke's the key witness.warnings: mentions of blood/death/murder
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	never tell anybody (outside the family what you're thinking)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beta Chip!!

“Lexa, you’re  _ bleeding _ .” 

“It’s not my blood,” Lexa said calmly, washing her hands thoroughly with the lavender scented soap. 

Clarke felt dread pool in her stomach. 

“Whose is it?”

Lexa looked up from the blood on her hands, to see the reflection of her girlfriend staring back at her. 

“You shouldn’t ask me, Clarke.” 

Clarke could see flecks of blood on Lexa’s pristine white blouse. Resolute, she looked back up in the mirror. “Tell me.” 

There was conflict -- to tell or not to tell. Lexa struggled, knowing she shouldn’t. Even more importantly, she  _ couldn’t _ . 

And yet, one look at Clarke’s beseeching face and she felt her resolve to keep her business away from Clarke begin to crumble. 

//

_ “This is Lexa Woods,” Director of the CIA, Charles Pike, said, pointing to the screen flashing a candid photo of Clarke’s mark.  _

_ Lexa was young. Hardly thirty and already running the biggest organized crime organization in the country. She ran a tight ship, keeping her piles of blood money clean. There were no loose ends, even her taxes were paid so they couldn’t get her like they did Wallace.  _

_ Clarke felt up to the challenge as Pike told him of his plan to infiltrate her network with a few key undercover agents. At the top of her game, Clarke was eager to keep it that way. She wanted to know what made this woman such a hard to reach criminal.  _

//

“She’s CIA, Lexa. She played you this whole time.” 

Lexa’s wine glass stopped at her lips before she could take a sip as Anya’s words reached her ears. 

“No.” Lexa turned, eyes dark on her trusted employee. At first it was harsh but then the betrayal and heartbreak escaped her voice as she repeated, “ _ No.” _

“She’s the key witness.” Titus, her lead lawyer, who had just secured her bail, handed her a file. He kept his eyes down, they both did. 

Lexa’s fingers trembled as she gripped the file. She opened it, eyes scanning the illegally acquired document, proving the truth of what Anya had told her. 

Clarke A. Griffin. Twenty-six. Born in Arkadia, Kansas. Covert CIA operative with everything else in between redacted. 

“Lexa?”

Lexa blinked, looking up from the file to see Titus and Anya both looking at her with a level of concern in their eyes she had never seen before. 

She met their gazes, and then her lip curled in anguish and anger before she threw her wine glass. The pieces of glass shattering mirrored how her heart felt perfectly and Lexa tore the papers to shreds next before her hands found the poker from her fireplace. She smashed it across the desk of her study. 

The desk she first felt Clarke cum from her fingers. 

After the desk was splintered, she dropped the poker and turned to them. 

“Where is she?”

“She’s their key witness,” TItus said. 

“Find her,” Lexa ordered. 

//

_ Lexa had noticed her first.  _

_ How could she not? _

_ “You’ve been staring at me all night,” the woman had called her out.  _

_ Lexa didn’t deny it.  _

_ “You’re very captivating.”  _

_ The woman laughed, nothing delicate or flirtatious -- rather she snorted into her champagne and reached for a napkin.  _

_ The smile Lexa gave her was genuine. How could it not be? _

_ “I’m Clarke,” the woman said, holding out a hand after she used her napkin. “Clarke Griffin.” _

_ “Nice to meet you Clarke.” Lexa shook her hand. “What brings you to this event?” _

_ “I’m here to pick up hot girls, obviously,” Clarke’s eyes glinted before she turned more serious. “Kidding. I work here at this gallery. How are you finding the showing? Any piece catching your interest Miss..?” _

_ Lexa was not foolish enough to believe Clarke was who she said she was. She was careful, no matter how pretty the face.  _

_ “Woods. Lexa Woods.”  _

//

“We can’t find her,” Anya admitted. 

The closer the trial was, the more Lexa needed to accept that she may spend the rest of her life in prison. 

Lexa looked at the faces of her ‘family.’ Her twelve closest, each representing a region of the country. 

“Anything she would testify,” Lexa told them all. “Would be something I shared with her privately. Nothing I ever told her revealed who any of you are, or anything that can incriminate you. If I go down, only I go down. Understood?”

“Yes, Commander,” the table murmured back to her. 

“My region is already being run by Anya, that won’t change,” Lexa didn’t let any of them see a sliver of weakness in her face. “I allowed her to know me, but I never allowed her to know any of you.”

“We may still be able to find and kill her,” Indra, from her northwest operations, said. 

“And we may not,” Lexa replied. 

//

_ Lexa smiled into her pillow, feeling a kiss on her shoulder and the sweet warmth of a body pressed behind her.  _

_ “Morning.” She turned her body around, aware of the way her heart skipped in her chest.  _

_ “Good morning.” Clarke’s voice was still rough, not from sleep, rather from the noises Lexa had coaxed out of her for many hours under the moonlight.  _

_ “Did you rest well?” Lexa tucked a few strands of blonde hair back behind an ear. She sighed happily as Clarke leaned forward to kiss her.  _

_ When Clarke leaned back, Lexa leaned forward again, following the giggling lips and pressing her hips between Clarke’s legs.  _

//

“We still can’t find her.” 

“You won’t be able to.” 

//

The last time Lexa saw Clarke was right before she was arrested. They were having dinner at  _ Mona Lisa,  _ a fancy restaurant with art and a Michelin star that Lexa had reserved for a romantic evening. Clarke had hardly moaned into the dessert, lips seductive over the spoon, before the FBI were surrounding her and placing her under arrest. 

_ “Don’t worry, Clarke,” she had promised, seeing the fear in Clarke’s eyes. “Call Anya.” _

That had been three months ago, and now she was on trial for murder -- a murder she had told Clarke about. A murder Clarke was now being called to the witness stand to tesitfy about under oath. 

Clarke who had deceived her. Every kiss… every touch… every gasp…

“We call upon Agent Clarke Griffin to the stand.” 

Lexa had never hated someone so much as she did Clarke Griffin. Clarke wouldn’t even  _ look  _ at her. Only at the prosecutor. 

//

Clarke pressed her hand to the bible. And then she opened her mouth and lied. 

//

“So you swear to this court that the accused was with you  _ all  _ night?”

Clarke could feel every eye on her in the courtroom. She felt Lexa’s the most. 

“Yes.” 

Whispers broke out, and Clarke was surprised they were coming from Lexa’s defense team. She flicked her eyes to Lexa, who, in a rare moment, showed perplexed confusion on her face. 

“Miss Griffin.” The lawyer narrowed his eyes dangerously. “I don’t need to remind you that perjury is an offense punishable up to 10 years in prison, and you are a servant of this government.” 

“I’m not lying,” Clarke said, evenly. “As an agent I have a perfect track record, Mr. Jaha.” 

“We have testimony and camera footage from a man working at Hotel Marquess that places Miss Woods entering the facility on the night in question. Between the hours of seven and eight p.m., a murder took place at that hotel during the time Miss Woods was inside. We have  _ multiple  _ eye witness accusations of Miss Woods seen leaving the hotel with bloodied hands -- and you were not with her.”

“I don’t know what witnesses you and the prosecution are referring to.”

“The hotel manager! He claims to have been paid off to stay quiet!”

“Ob-objection!” TItus stood up. “Leading the witness!”

“Sustained,” the judge said. Jaha’s eyes hardened on Lexa and her defense team before he swiveled to Clarke. 

“If you were with her the whole night, how do you explain the hotel? Video footage has her going in alone.” 

Clarke met his gaze evenly. 

“… I followed Lexa because I thought she was having an affair. You see, Lexa and I are sexually involved. I’m a CIA agent -- anyone I date I would thoroughly investigate. Her business is legitimate, but I was still suspect when she was leaving the house.”

“You were assigned to investigate  _ her _ .” 

“No.” Clarke’s feigned confusion looked genuine. “I met her at a gallery. I was on a different mission, for all I knew, she was a civilian.” 

The courtroom erupted into noise and Clarke stayed calm as Jaha and the prosecution lost their shit. 

“We already heard eye-witness testimony from an employee of the hotel that Miss Woods exited alone! Video footage does not show you with her.” 

Clarke sighed, “I am ashamed… as I said I suspected her of an affair. She was being secretive. So I followed her.”

“You followed her?” Jaha narrowed his eyes. “Then what did you see?”

“She went to the Hotel Marquess, that is true and…” Clarke lifted up a diamond ring on a pendant from her cleavage. “She was secretive because she was trying to purchase this behind my back. She used cash so I wouldn’t know about it. I hate myself for doubting her.”

“Your honour.” Titus was up and taking the opportunity. “The Hotel Marquess is a renowned establishment of old jewels.”

“Then why has Miss Woods not given the alibi of purchasing jewelry before?”

“Because, your honour, my client has no proof of purchase and the employee testified against her. Under my counsel I advised her to stay quiet so we could understand the lengths the prosecution were willing to go to falsify evidence!”

“Objection your honour!” Jaha roared back. 

It was then, that Clarke finally met Lexa’s eyes. 

//

“She perjured herself for you,” Titus whispered quietly as they waited for the judge to deliberate her case. 

“Yes, she did.” Lexa was even more confused than her lawyer seemed to be. Titus seemed giddy. 

Court resumed, and Lexa was awarded innocence. 

//

“You are fired!” Pike raged, pointing at her with his finger. “Actually, I’m having you sent to Russia and then you will be stuffed in a hole so deep no one will ever--”

“That’s quite a threat, Director Pike.” 

Clarke looked up from where she had been getting her ass chewed off for the last hour, surprised to see Lexa with two large henchmen flanking her. She looked as passive as ever, hands in the deep pockets of her wool coat over the same blouse and skirt she had been wearing in the courtroom. 

“This is not over Woods. What did you do, threaten her family? Huh?” Pike stepped aggressively towards her. 

“You would be much happier if you stopped looking for reasons to hate me,” she told him, meeting his gaze easily. “I believe you’re acting inappropriately with my… fiancee.” 

“Director,” Clarke stood up. “Effective tomorrow I am no longer working for the CIA.”

“You’re going down with her, Griffin.” 

PIke stormed out and Lexa watched him, already knowing exactly how she would kill him. 

When he was gone she turned to Clarke, guarded. “Clarke.” 

Clarke’s eyes held regret and tears that refused to fall. “Lexa.” 

Lexa gestured to her guards that they stand outside the room. They quietly left, leaving Lexa in a private room alone with Clarke after three months of looking to find her and kill her in the very courthouse that had attempted to try her. 

Now…

Now she wanted to kiss her. 

“You didn’t follow me.” 

Clarke shook her head, the first of her tears escaping. 

“You were…” Lexa cleared her throat, her own emotions wavering. “You were sent to seduce me?”

Clarke nodded, both eyes now showing her regrets. 

Lexa’s eyes burned. 

“Well I never trusted you right away until I…” Lexa felt her heart swell with understanding. “You didn’t contact me so they couldn’t accuse you of colluding.” 

Clarke sniffled. “Yes. Because I... ” 

“Oh, Clarke.” Lexa forgave her in that moment and she said, “I love you too.”

Clarke ran into her, throwing her arms around her. 

//

Clarke watched Lexa wash her hands of blood in the sink with lavender scented soap, smiling gently. 

“I wish I could have seen the look on his face.”

Lexa met her eyes in the mirror, smiling her amusement. 

“He was an ignorant fool.” 

_ fin _ .

  
  



End file.
